


Some (Re)assembly Required

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: A reunion 300 years in the making.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Some (Re)assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone and Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981210) by [Shamaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru). 



Benny was barely able to sit still through the meeting, still feeling like he was floating among the stars.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he perhaps wasn’t making the greatest impression on these youngsters, who had been so excited to meet two of the heroes who had helped to forever put an end to the Kragle, the horrors of which were still being told these three hundred years later.)

Unikitty finally allowed herself a good giggle once they left. “Somebody’s on cloud nine.”

Benny was unable to contain a happy little wriggle, and reached up to wipe at his eyes. “Can you blame me?”

“Nah, I guess not.” She grinned and bounced. “Oh I’m so excited for you, Benny!” Her grin turned devilish. “It’s gonna be _fun_ watching you fall in love all over again.”

The spaceman turned red. “He’s like _nine_ , ‘Kitty. You’re gonna be waiting a while yet.” Benny chewed his lip. That wasn’t very fair of the universe to reintroduce them when B was still just a kid. He’d have to find something to keep him occupied in the meantime… He gasped as an idea occurred to him. “ _Oh_. If they’re back, maybe the others are too?!”

Unikitty squealed. “Oh I hope so! It’ll be _great_ to have the whole gang together again!”

“We should see if we can find them!” That should keep them _both_ occupied for a while. If Brad and Gair had different names and different faces now, it stood to reason that none of their other friends would look the same or have the same names, either. “Let’s start with Busy. There’s _no way_ he’d let Gair come back without him.” Unikitty gave him an emphatic nod, sparkling with glee.

~* *~

“Still crushing on that spaceman?” Gavin teased as he leaved over his twin’s shoulder, peering at the web page Brent had pulled up. He knew his brother had chosen the astronaut as the subject for a school project and, as was his nature, doing _extensive_ research on the man for it, but he couldn’t help but tease him about it every once in a while.

Truth be told, the meeting in the park that day had left an unshakeable impression on them _both_. Gavin had had the strangest sense of déjà vu when he’d shoved his way through the underbrush to spy the spaceman lounging on the park bench, and knew without hesitation this stranger was _safe_. Brent, on the other hand… He’d completely fixated. Gavin was honestly surprised Brent hadn’t changed his mind about wanting to be a cop one day and switched to wanting to be an astronaut instead. He had thought the interest would wane after five years, but apparently not.

“He’s not just ‘that spaceman’ Gavin, he’s a _hero_ ,” Brent grunted at him. “Twice over, even. Show some respect.”

“…Yep, still crushing.”

“Go bother Shane, I’m working.”

~* *~

Ahab- Jonas, now- turned out to be the first one they found. No longer a pirate, but the eldest child of two fishermen. Benny was glad that the Powers That Be hadn’t taken the ocean away from his best friend. Jonas was a teenager already, fifteen years old when Benny and Unikitty found him. As far as they knew, _he_ was the first to come back. They’d come across him unloading his catch at the docks, upon looking to satisfy Unikitty’s _mighty need_ for fresh fish. “What are the odds?” Benny had laughed.

“Everything happens for a reason~” Unikitty sang back at him.

Bruce was the next one they found, still bearing the Wayne family name, by some incredible odds, though he was called Brian now. Still hyped up on his own self-importance, too. They were just happy he still had his parents this time around, at least. He had approached Unikitty with the hopes that she would be his Master Builder mentor. She had most enthusiastically agreed.

There was still no sign of Emmet or Lucy, but as they had been the youngest of their group, Benny wasn’t worried.

He was, however, worried about the distinct lack of Sirius. It had been five years since he and Unikitty had met the twins in the park. They’d be teenagers now, and he guessed Sirius would be around their age, but listening to Bruce- Brian- talking about the kids of his parents’ rich friends, none of them sounded like Sirius. Benny sighed to himself. The one person he’d wanted to find the most…

Benny wandered around the Space Center, needing to be _home_ for a bit. He smiled and nodded to the people that greeted him, even stopped to chat with a few visitors excited to spot the famous Captain Blue, and eventually made his way toward where what was left of his old spaceship was on display. He froze, fingering the crack in his helmet. Even now, centuries later, the memories sent chills down his spine. He’d been fortunate to survive.

There was a young man standing at one of the placards. Benny had to do a double-take, his heart skipping several beats at the back that looked so eerily _familiar_. Could it be…? There was no gray at the temples, but he had the same hazel curls, the same height, the same pensive stance… Benny cautiously approached him. “That was my ship,” he said softly, surprising the young man into turning to look at him- oh stars, those were even the _same gray eyes_. Benny fought to keep from grinning in triumph. “So if you have any questions, I’d be glad to answer!”

“Oh. _Oh wow_. You’re really Captain Blue??”

Benny gave him a wide smile. “Call me Benny!” he said, offering his hand. The young man (who, now that Benny had a good look at him, couldn’t be older than sixteen) took it, giving it a firm shake.

“Shiloh. Shiloh Bennett.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Shiloh. Are you part of the field trip here today?”

“Yeah.” He turned back to the remains of the spaceship. “I think the rest of my class moved on already, but this…” He trailed off for a moment, gaze distant. “…Can you tell me about it? The placards… I feel like there’s more to the story than they’re telling.”

“Mm, yeah. Placards are good at that. I built that ship on TAKOS Tuesday to help my friends escape Octan Tower and take the fight back to Lord Business.” Benny smirked. “It used to be a film studio.” Shiloh laughed.

“You wouldn’t think, to look at it now.”

“Nope. Master Builders are good at that.” Benny then launched into the full tale of that eventful weekend, sparing no details. Shiloh seemed fascinated.

“So what happened to Lord Business after all of that?”

Benny smiled fondly at the memories. “He kept his promise. He still slipped up sometimes, nobody’s perfect, after all, but he did his best to be a better person, and found what he’d been looking for all along. A few years after that, he became my brother in law.” Benny wiped at his eyes, the memories starting to overwhelm him. “He was a very dear friend. I still miss him. I miss _all_ of them.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories…”

“You’re fine. They hurt, yeah, but they’re _happy_ memories.” He glanced up, catching Shiloh’s gaze. “And it wasn’t goodbye forever, anyway.” Before Shiloh could ask what he meant by that, a harried teacher stalked into the room, posture sagging in relief upon finally finding her one wayward student.

“There you are! Am I going to have to write you up _again_ \- oh!” She jolted, finally noticing Benny standing there. The astronaut raised his eyebrows at the threat. Shiloh flinched back from it. “Ah- Captain Blue, right? I’m sorry if he was any trouble-”

“Oh, he was no trouble at all! I was the one who offered to answer questions anyway, we just lost track of time. Entirely my fault,” Benny soothed. “I won’t keep him any longer.” The teacher nodded slowly.

“Come on then,” she sighed at Shiloh, then left the hall again. Shiloh stared at Benny in surprise. Benny winked back at him, grinning.

“Here,” he said, scribbling something down on a slip of paper. “If you have any further questions, that’s my email.”

“Who uses _email_ anymore?” Shiloh snorted, but accepted the paper anyway, slipping it into his pocket.

“So maybe some of us aren’t so great at keeping up with the times,” Benny huffed back, folding his arms across his chest. Shiloh laughed. “Alright, you better get a move on before scary teacher lady comes back looking for you, I’d hate for you to get in trouble on my behalf.” The teen nodded, finally scurrying off in search of his classmates. Benny bounced on his toes; he couldn’t _wait_ to tell Unikitty!

~* *~

“Guess who I met today!” was the first thing they greeted each other with the moment Unikitty came bouncing through his door. They paused to laugh at each other, and Benny gestured for her to go ahead when she wriggled with uncontainable excitement.

“So I gave a Master Building presentation to a cafeteria full of kindergartners today and _guess who was right up front holding hands!_ ” she squealed. Benny gasped, bouncing.

“You found them _both?!_ ”

“And they already found each other! Isn’t that great?!” She squeed and bounced around in a circle. “Benny they were soooo cute!” She let out a burst of sparkles, unable to contain herself any longer. “And I’m guessing since I found Emmet and Lucy, you found Sirius!”

“I did!” the astronaut laughed. “I gave him my email and he teased me for being ‘old-fashioned’.”

Unikitty snorted out a giggle. “Sounds like him, alright. Ohh I’m so happy the whole gang’s here again!”

“Now we just need to figure out a way to get us all _together_ again.”

~* *~

Turned out that was easier done than they’d thought. Ethan and Lexie (as Emmet and Lucy were now called) had practically begged Unikitty to teach them how to Master Build, and Jonas had approached Benny with a similar request. Neither of them had been able to deny their old friends’ requests, and so they started a group- Benny and Unikitty would get their new students together and teach them not only how to build, but how to build _as a team_. Master Builders in general had gotten better about working together since the disaster of TAKOS Tuesday, but it was still difficult to make so many different ideas blend together in a smooth and functional design.

There was still the matter of Shiloh and the twins, though. Shiloh had actually taken Benny up on his offer and emailed him with a new question every other week, but he seemed to have no interest whatsoever in Master Building, and Benny’d had no contact with the twins since that day in the park. Just as well, he figured. It was still too soon.

It came as a surprise some months later when he opened his door to find Shiloh standing on his porch. “Father and I had a _falling out_ ,” he muttered. “I… didn’t know where else to go.”

 _But some part of you remembers me enough to know you could come here_ , Benny thought to himself as he ushered the young man inside and out of the dark. “You can stay for tonight,” he allowed. “How did you even find my address, anyway?”

Shiloh gave him a quick grin. “Just gotta know which buttons to push.”

Benny huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Putting that charm to good use, I see.”

He wasn’t thrilled when Benny made him go back the next morning. Benny wasn’t surprised that his fights with his father were a regular occurrence. He remembered well what Sirius’ family had been like, and it _hurt_ to see his friend having to go through that a second time, though at least this time Shiloh seemed to realize how much of an asshole his father was. The random overnight crashes began to happen with increasing frequency, until finally, after his eighteenth birthday, Benny offered to make the spare room his permanently. Shiloh had nearly cried in his gratitude.

He also started coming with Benny to the Master Building lessons. Though he never took part in them, he certainly enjoyed everyone’s company. “It feels like _home_ ,” he admitted to the astronaut one night. Benny had only smiled in response.

~* *~

His brothers had been home for summer break for barely over a week and already they were driving Kody crazy. Gavin had apparently broken up with his latest boyfriend just several weeks before- something Kody had seem coming from a mile away, he’d _known_ Sam wasn’t what Gavin was looking for, but Gavin didn’t handle being alone very well- and spent most of his time moping. Brent, when he wasn’t working, was reading a certain book about a certain astronaut for what had to be the thousandth time.

Gavin leaned over him, plucking the book from his hands and ignoring his twin’s protests. “Why don’t you get an _actual_ boyfriend already?”

“Says the guy who can’t keep one for more than a few months at a time,” Brent snarled in response, snatching his book back. “At least I’m not the weirdo who only dates guys whose names start with S.”

“You’re _both_ idiots,” Kody muttered from the kitchen.

“Oh, what do you know about it?”

“More than you, apparently.” He stood up, grabbing Brent’s car keys and chucking them at their owner. The eldest of the brothers caught them on reflex, giving him a surprised stare.

“What are you thinking?” Gavin asked.

“That you guys need to get out of the house for something other than work.”

“And just where do you suggest we go?”

Kody grinned at them. “Cape Space.” He shooed them both out of the house, and smirked to himself as he watched Brent’s car back out of the driveway. _“About damn time.”_

~* *~

Brent didn’t know why Kody thought going to Cape Space was a good idea, but he and Gavin had long since learned to trust their younger brother when it came to certain things. So he drove them to the Space Center, figuring it was as good a place as any to start at. He had been wanting to visit for some time anyway; it was on his list of major museums that he wanted to see. He found a parking spot, and together they made their way inside.

They browsed around for a while, and finally came into the hall that had old spaceship parts and models on display. There was quite a crowd over in one section; Brent wondered if they had someone on duty to answer questions. They made their way over, listening to the speaker. Something about his voice was familiar…

Finally the crowd thinned enough for him to get a glimpse of a short man in a blue flight suit.

_It was him._

Gavin’s eyes widened at the sight of the astronaut as well, then he grinned and nudged his brother. “Go talk to him!”

“I-” Brent felt rooted to the spot, unable to breathe. “Gav, I _can’t_ -”

Gavin’s expression turned positively wicked. “Well then I will.”

 _Oh no._ “Gavin, wait-!”

Benny glanced up as Gavin approached him, staring in surprise. “Hey, I know you!”

Gavin laughed in delight. “You do remember!”

“Don’t you have a twin?”

“Oh he’s here, he’s just being shy. See, he’s had this huge crush on you since that day in the park-”

_“Gavin I hate you so much right now.”_

“-so I tried to get him to come talk to you but he’s being a wimp so I’m saying hi instead. Hi!”

Benny beamed at him. “It’s good to see you both again. Say, I’m about to go on break, would you two like to join me and a friend for lunch? I’d be interested in hearing what you’ve been up to this past decade.”

“We’d love to!” Gavin agreed without hesitation, and even Brent seemed to perk up at the invitation.

“Great! We’ll meet you at the cafeteria, I just gotta go pull him away from the relics.”

~* *~

As soon as they were out of earshot, Benny squealed and raced off to find Shiloh. He hadn’t been kidding about ‘pulling him away’; his fascination with relics was another thing that hadn’t changed, and he would easily lose himself in his work. Benny smiled to himself at the memory; Shiloh had been so worried about what he would do for work, when he’d first moved in, but when Benny had mentioned the Space Center was looking for someone to help with restoring and researching the artifacts the active astronauts brought back with them, he’d looked _so excited_. The others had been wary of letting an inexperienced teenager work with them, but Benny had vouched for him, and Shiloh had yet to disappoint them.

He knocked on the door to get his friend’s attention. Shiloh glanced up at him, then set his project aside before coming out. “What’s up?”

“Lunch with some old friends. You’re coming with, I want you to meet them.”

“Am I now?” Shiloh said, giving Benny a _look_. Benny only grinned back in response and grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

“Hey-!” Shiloh tried to protest, but quickly gave up. There was no stopping Benny. Besides, he _was_ kind of hungry… Maybe it was a good thing the spaceman had interrupted him.

They made it to the cafeteria, and he quirked an eyebrow when one of a pair of twins raised a hand to wave to Benny. “ _Those_ are your ‘old friends’? They can’t be any older than _me_.”

“Couple years younger than you, actually,” Benny said, smirking. “We met a little over ten years ago, in a park in Bricksburg. We played cops and robbers for a bit before Unikitty stole me away for a Master Builder meeting.”

“Cute,” Shiloh murmured. Benny laughed.

“Come on, you,” he said, tugging Shiloh along. They grabbed their food before joining the twins. “Guys, this is my friend and coworker, Shiloh.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gavin said, unable to take his gaze off Shiloh as he reached across the table to shake his hand. Brent rolled his eyes.

“Here we go again…”

“Something wrong?” Benny teased.

“Gavin’s got this weird _thing_ for guys with S names.”

“That so?” Benny smirked.

“I _do not_ ,” Gavin huffed at his brother. “It’s just coincidence.”

“Sure it is.”

Benny snickered at the pair, and even Shiloh was grinning at them. They sat and talked for a while; Shiloh told them about the project he was working on, some strange piece of technology a deep space exploration team had brought back with them. Benny talked about their Master Builder group and how lessons were going. Brent finally spoke up about how he and Gavin both were in college and working toward joining Bricksburg’s police force (and Gavin mentioned how their little brother had kicked them both out of the house for the day, much to Benny and Shiloh’s amusement). By the time their lunch hour was up, Gavin was asking for Shiloh’s number, and Benny had invited the twins to join their group in Cloud Cuckooland that night.

“But we’re not Master Builders,” Brent tried to protest. Benny shrugged.

“Neither’s Shiloh, and he still comes. Trust me, guys, Unikitty will be _thrilled to death_ to see you again.”

“It would be nice to see her again too,” Gavin mused. “Alright, we’ll come. I’ll drag the sourpuss along with me if I have to.”

“Hey!”

“Well you _are_.”

“…Hmph.”

Benny grinned, bouncing in his seat. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

 _Finally_ , their little family would be _whole_ again.


End file.
